Experience/Core series/Experience gain in battle
The amount of experience that a Pokémon gives when it is defeated depends on its level and its species. The higher the level of the defeated Pokémon, the more experience points it yields. However, numerous factors can influence how much experience any individual Pokémon actually gains. Any Pokémon that is sent into battle against an opponent will receive experience points when that opponent is defeated, provided the Pokémon is not fainted. Prior to Generation VI, if only one Pokémon participates in battle, it will gain "full" experience points, but if more than one Pokémon participate in battle, each Pokémon will be allotted an even portion of the full experience. In Generation VI, however, this was changed so that all Pokémon that participate in battle receive "full" experience. The Exp. All and Exp. Share are ways for a Pokémon that does not directly participate in a battle to still gain experience from it. Prior to Generation VI, it also affects how much experience the direct participants are allotted. * In Generation VI: if Exp. Share is turned on, any Pokémon that did not participate in battle will receive half of the "full" experience. * In Generations -V: if a Pokémon in the player's party is holding an Exp. Share, the Pokémon that participated directly in the battle will receive half of the experience they normally would have, and any Pokémon that were holding Exp. Share will be allotted an even portion (depending on how many are holding an Exp. Share) of 50% of the "full" experience. * In Generation I: if Exp. All is in the Bag, the Pokémon that participated directly in the battle will receive half of the experience they normally would have, and every Pokémon in the player's party also receives experience equal to the amount that a battling Pokémon received (before any bonuses) divided by the number of Pokémon in the player's party (this method of calculation appears to be an error). In Generation V and Generation VII, the amount of experience a Pokémon gains is also scaled depending on how its level compares to the opponent's: the higher a defeated opponent's level is compared to the "winner", the more experience points the winner will gain. Various other factors may boost the amount of experience a Pokémon receives. These factors include: *If the winning Pokémon is an (was traded) *If the player is in a Trainer battle *If the Pokémon is holding a Lucky EggGen II+ *If the Pokémon has high enough AffectionGen VI+ *If a positive Exp. Point Power (Pass PowerGen V or O-PowerGen VI) is active *If the Pokémon is at or past the level where it would be able to evolve but has notGen VI+ The only negative factor that may affect experience gain is a negative Exp. Point Power from the Entralink in Generation V. From Generation VI onward, experience is also obtained after catching a wild Pokémon. Experience/Core series/Experience gain in battle/Gain formula|Gain formula Experience/Core series/Experience gain in battle/Apparent Exp. All programing error in Generation I|Apparent Exp. All programming error in Generation I